twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic electrokinesis
able to create the illusion of an electrical current over her skin.|180px]] Psychic electrokinesis is Kate's gift to project a painful electric-like jolt into another person through physical contact. In Life and Death, this power is possessed by Kate's male counterpart, Kirill. Description This power is described as defensive and offensive at the same time. Kate can project a painful electric-like jolt into anyone with one touch. Depending on how much power she puts into it, the target can feel the equivalent of a small static shock, all the way up to an overpowering and debilitating blast. She mainly uses it for self-defense, but can also use it to immobilize anyone she touches. When she faces an enemy, this power can be a strong advantage as she can render her target powerless. When she was still new to this power, she could only channel it through her palms. However, after centuries of practice, she has learned to channel it over her entire body, making her untouchable. If someone tries to incapacitate her, she can radiate the current over her body to protect herself. It merely weakens a vampire, but to a human being this power can be deadly. Limitations This power is only effective when Kate is in direct skin-to-skin contact with a target, which makes her power less effective than long-ranged ones like Jane's. An inanimate object or indirect physical contact can also keep her power at bay. In addition, it is purely a psychic power, and does not affect people who are shielded from this kind of effects (such as Bella). History Origin This power is manifested from Kate's characteristic of protecting what she cherished as a human, due to her sense of loyalty. Post-transformation Kate developed this power within one decade after her transformation. Initially, she was only able to channel it through her palms, but after centuries of practice, she became able to send it all over her body. ''Breaking Dawn'' Kate explains to Bella about her power works as example to how she had learned to use it more efficiently. When Bella demands she teach her how to do it, she grabs her hand so hard that Kate tries to shock her off, but fails. While Bella is learning to harness her shielding power, Kate constantly uses Edward as guinea pig, making him endure countless electrical shocks while Bella tries to shield him. Because the training shows little success, she threatens to use Renesmee instead, which infuriates Bella and subsequently motivates her even more. When Irina gets executed, Kate angrily tries to attack the Volturi, leading Garrett to restraining her and enduring her shocks until Bella shields him from her power. In the movie, she first shocks Edward when she accuses him of creating an immortal child. Bella goes to stop her and she tries to shock her unsuccessfully, and Bella knocks her away. When Eleazar and Edward realize that Bella is a "shield", Kate tries to shock her again and confirms that she is definitely a shield, because of her immunity even when her power was full voltage. In Alice's vision of the probable battle, Kate uses her power to immobilize Caius and then allow Tanya to kill him. In the movie Kate's body gives off visible electric discharges when she uses her power, which was never mentioned in the book. At first this would imply that Kate's power is in fact a real electric shock, but since Bella can still block it, the electric flashes were mostly likely added for dramatic effect. It is notable that some mental gifts do manifest physically, such as Alec's illusionary mist. Similar abilities * ]] Aro's power of tactile telepathy requires physical contact for him to access a person's mind, similar to Kate's need to touch others to shock them. * ]] Jane's gift of illusory pain is long-ranged, but works in a way to make her target think they are in excruciating pain, which is similar Kate's "shocking" power. This power is at one point compared to Kate's. The main difference to Jane's power is its ability to cause the illusory torment from a distance while Kate's needs physical contact. *Mele's power transferal allows her to absorb someone else's power into herself. However, she needs to be touching that person for her power to work. * ]] Renesmee Cullen's powers of tactile thought projection and shield penetration require physical contact for her to transmit her thoughts into another person's mind without their defenses keeping them at bay, which is also like Kate's needing physical contact for her power to work. Category:Special abilities